


Trench

by Woven_Rainbows



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, Battle, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woven_Rainbows/pseuds/Woven_Rainbows
Summary: When Alfred joined the military, he assumed that he would die honorably in battle, protecting his country. Sadly, he found out that his death would not be very honorable no matter what, this war obviously having been a lost cause. So, he decides to take what he considers the cowardly way out.





	Trench

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about five minutes, so I apologize ahead of time. I just wanted to get something on to AO3. I'm currently working on a few other FanFictions, and even though they all suck I'm gonna post them anyway. Also sorry about how incredibly short it is.
> 
> Warnings: Attempted suicide, mental instability, violence. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or America, all credit for those goes to Hima, our dark lord.

The young American sat in a trench giggling to himself, bullets silhouetted in front of the beautiful sunset. The sound of gunshots was like the erratic heart of a scared rabbit. He stopped giggling for a moment when he remembered the rabbit stew that his Mum had made whenever his father came home with a rabbit or two slung over his shoulder. He had loved his mother dearly, but she had passed when he was only twelve. He started laughing hysterically, for some reason finding it absolutely hilarious how twelve was also the number of hours on a clock. He briefly remembered that he didn't have very much time left one way or another. Smiling somberly, quiet as a mouse now, he loaded his gun and pointed it at his head. He didn't want to end up being tortured to death for information he didn't have. About to pull the trigger, someone managed to get through the gunfire and jump over the mounds of dirt guarding the trench. They wrenched the gun out of his hands not a moment too soon, and Alfred cursed his horrible luck as he was swiftly kicked in the side of the head and promptly knocked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you did again sorry that it's so sloppy.


End file.
